


have yourself a merry little christmas (make the yuletide gay)

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Breakfast in Bed, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Dress Up, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Lapdance, Life and Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Surprises, Wedding Planning, gore in ch2, happy crying, sexy santa yuuri, wedding invitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: Christmas at the Nikiforov-Katsuki household is full of one thing and one thing only: love.





	1. heart

**Author's Note:**

> so here we are, it's [vityaweek ](https://vityaweek.tumblr.com/) and I may or may not be screaming already bc THERE'S ONLY A WEEK TILL VICTOR'S BDAY OH MY GOD  
> anyway, here's a few sweet little drabbles to make the merry waiting even more... merry ;3c  
> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's smiles are everything.

There's two distinct ways Victor smiles: the forced one and the free one. The first is not exactly fake, but Victor looks painfully sad, lonely and heartbroken, even when he's angry. Whenever Yuuri sees him like that, he takes Victor's hand and holds it like it's the most precious thing in the world – because it is. Sometimes he kisses Victor's knuckles, the inside of his palm, or his wrist too, and that small gesture transforms the expression on Victor's face into the other kind: a smile that Yuuri can't help but answer with one of his own.

It's just how it is, how it's supposed to be. Victor's free smiles are infectious and come from the bottom of his heart, lighting up the world wherever he goes. Yuuri adores them. Rightfully so, he isn't the only one, but he's definitely the only one who can make Victor smile the most, so he shamelessly abuses that power without an ounce of hesitation.

He does it when Victor helps him tie his skates and instead of a 'thank you' Yuuri tells him "I love you." Or when Victor and Makkachin are cuddling on the couch while waiting for Yuuri to finish his shower and Yuuri slips by them on his way to the kitchen, but not before he drops a little kiss on each of his boys' heads. Or that one time when Yuuri slipped and introduced him as "my husband, Victor" even if they are still technically only engaged. Or–

"That was good," Victor tells him when Yuuri skates over to take a swig from his water bottle. "But go tighter on that camel spin. We don't want to lose points on something we both know you can do with textbook accuracy."

Yuuri nods at him, sets the bottle down and is about to skate back to the centre of the ice when a thought hits him. Before he can think twice about it, he leans over the boards and presses a little kiss to Victor's lips. It's quick and Yuuri is off before Victor can even react, but he can already tell what he'll see when he looks over his shoulder – and yes, it's there. Victor's mouth takes that precious heart-like shape and he calls in a sweet, sweet voice:

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri ducks his chin down when the blush catches up to him, and replies: "The spin, right?"

Victor's answer gets lost in the sound Yuuri's skates make when he begins the figure and when Yuuri lifts back from it, Victor is right there on the ice with him. His grin is wide, happy, and Yuuri smiles too.

"Better?" he asks.

"The best," Victor judges and skates over to take Yuuri's face in his hands and return the kiss Yuuri stole from him only moments before. His eyes crinkle when he pulls back, a darling addition to his already beautiful smile. "Let's wrap this up and go home early, hmm?"

Yuuri only nods, mind already elsewhere. They agreed to take the afternoon off and decorate the house for Christmas, which means the hanging of the ornaments on the tree, freshly baked cookies and sparkling lights, and... _Yuuri is so excited_.

Cookies are in the oven, heart-shaped just like Victor's smile, by the time Victor returns from the attic with the fake fir tree and sets it up in the living room. It's big, one of those that climb almost up to the ceiling. Makka sniffs the branches curiously and tries to snatch one away before Victor notices. He swats him on the butt with said branch, laughing when Makka yips and tries to bite it back but is way too slow and in his desperation jumps Victor instead.

The smile never leaves Victor's face.

Yuuri answers the door when it rings.

"I brought the lights my grandpa doesn't use anymore," Yurio says as a way of greeting.

"Good," Yuuri nods, stepping to the side to let him in. "I didn't think the tree would be so big. We'll need all the help, so come on in."

He leaves Yurio and Victor by the tree where they argue about the branch placement like it's the most important thing in the world. The smell of cookies is strong in the entire house, but in the kitchen it's the most potent – especially when Yuuri pulls out two pans of them from the oven. They are piping hot, but he doesn't care when he stuffs one in his mouth. They're _perfect_.

Yuuri brings two plates to the living room. Yurio and Victor have already cracked into the ornaments and began to put them up on the branches.

"That's looking good," Yuuri praises. He gets a glare and a heart-shaped smile for his trouble. Shaking his head, he smiles back. "The cookies are done, you can have some once they chill."

He sits on the couch, grabs a ball of yarn they got specifically for this and begins to prep the cookies for their star role as tree decoration. Once that is done he joins Victor and Yurio in hanging them here and there on the fir branches. Later, when it's all finished and the three of them are proudly looking at the fruit of their work, Yuuri wraps an arm around Victor's waist and leans into him a little.

" _Otsukaresama_ ," he tells him, watching the lovely grin blossom on Victor's face as he recognizes the words.  

Victor tilts his head and presses a kiss to Yuuri's cheek. It's soft and sweet and Yuuri blushes a little until Yurio calls "Stop being gross and light it up!" from where he's sitting on the couch and munching on the cookies. Yuuri laughs, squeezes Victor's side once and steps up to put all the cords into the extension cable before he plugs it into the power outlet. The tree lights up bright and beautiful.

"Wow," Victor deems. Yuuri can't agree more.

"It looks okay," Yurio adds, which all of them know means more than that.

Yuuri hides a smile behind his hand.

"Are you staying for dinner, Yurio?" he asks, swiping one of the remaining cookies off the plate.

Yurio shrugs. "I might."

"Want to make pirozhki with me? I still have some ingredients left for the dough," Yuuri bribes him.

"Fine," Yurio jumps over the back of the couch and makes for the kitchen. "I'll help so you don't fuck up grandpa's recipe."

"Mm, thanks, Yurio," Yuuri says, smiling.

He bites half the cookie and puts the other half to Victor's mouth, which opens to accept the treat without prompting. While he's chewing, Yuuri gives him a tiny kiss right on the lips that are covered with crumbs. Victor's face lights up like the Christmas tree did before. He licks his lips off the crumbs and smiles, that soft, precious smile only meant for Yuuri, who really can't help it and leans for another kiss – a longer one this time.

"Need help cleaning up?" Yuuri asks, nodding his head at the mess the ornament boxes have left around the floor.

"I think I'll manage," Victor says, so Yuuri leaves him to it, but only after sharing one more sweet kiss.

At the dinner table Yuuri finally feels the weariness of the day dawn on him. He's eating slowly, listening to Victor and Yurio argue about something petty once again. Makkachin's sat at his feet, with his head in Yuuri's lap. The tree is blinking cheerfully and where Yuuri sits he can catch the glimpses of the changing lights in the reflection off the surface of the refrigerator door.

It's nice, Yuuri thinks to himself. It's homey.

Victor never stops smiling.

 _Ah_ , Yuuri realizes, as they say goodnight to Yurio and Victor turns to him with tender eyes. _I'm so happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you can hear yurio's unhappy grumbling in the background bc WOW GROSS  
> (they are... they really are //sobs)


	2. youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What other present could Victor give his Yuuri other then his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GORE

It's not unusual for Yuuri to have vivid, real-like dreams. It's not unusual for him to dream of Victor, either. It's not even unusual for him to have both at the same time – dreams of Victor that feel so real that he wakes up and mistakes them for memories, only to have Victor blink at him in confusion.

What is unusual, though, is for Yuuri to dream like that of young Victor. The one with long hair pulled back into a ponytail, the one with slightly rounded cheeks, not yet fully grown into the man Yuuri knows he becomes. The one Yuuri remembers so brightly, but who now only feels like a stranger on the posters hidden under his boyhood bed.

"Hand me the scissors, will you?" young Victor asks casually. His voice is melodic, nice, but so impersonal that he doesn't sound like himself. Like Yuuri knows he sounds.

Yuuri startles when a hand extends to him and the long fingers wiggle at him impatiently.

"Ah, sorry," he scrambles, grabs the scissors and places them in the expectant hand. "Here."

Out of all the stupid dreams, out of all the stupid things, they're sitting here – at the kitchen table in older Victor's, _their_ , apartment – wrapping up Christmas presents. Yuuri feels lost. It's ridiculous.

"What's up? You stopped moving."

Victor finally looks up from his work. Absently, Yuuri notices that the wrapping paper he's wrangling with is bunched up and crooked. It looks ugly. For just a moment Yuuri wonders whose present that is, before he remembers that he shouldn't care – it's only a dream.

"Ah," he clears his throat. "I was wondering if you want some help with that?"

Victor blinks, looks down at the present in his lap and gives a sheepish smile. Yuuri bites his lip. Something so simple shouldn't make him uncomfortable, but this smile looks so different from the one Victor always gives him that unsettling unease makes his chest hurt.

He takes the clumsily wrapped present into his hands when Victor offers it and slowly peels the paper back to start over.

"It's yours, you know," Victor says. Yuuri looks up at him, confused, so Victor adds: "The present."

_Oh._ Yuuri feels his hands still while a blush rises onto his cheeks.

"You shouldn't have–" he starts, but Victor interrupts him like he hasn't heard a word.

"It always belonged to you," he adds. "Even since I first saw you. We just... didn't know then. I'm glad we do now."

Yuuri is too confused to ask what Victor is talking about. He looks down at where the present is lying, unwrapped... and he pales.

There's a heart there, cupped in both of his hands. A real, living heart. Not like the ones you see on Valentine's day in every shop display, but a beating, bloody heart like those that keep humans alive. Like the one Yuuri has in his own chest, now fluttering against his ribcage as if it wants to break free and join the other one.

Yuuri sucks in a sharp breath, but he doesn't drop the heart. It feels heavy and slippery in his shaking hands. Dizzy, he lifts his head to look at Victor and then he notices the gaping hole on the left side of Victor's chest – bloody and empty. It sends cold shivers down Yuuri's spine.

"Don't lose it, please," young Victor asks and smiles.

It's that same smile. The smile Yuuri doesn't know. Unease and dread fill Yuuri up to the brim and rise up his throat with a wave of nausea. He feels like he's going to puke, but–

–Yuuri startles awake.

His cheek is propped on his bent elbow and his back hurts a little when he lifts himself up, blinking quickly away at the sudden change of vision. Everything is much the same: there's presents all around, scraps of wrapping paper and tape, and there's Victor, the older one, sitting before him like nothing happened.

He looks up when Yuuri jolts and there's a little happy smile on his face that slips off after he takes one glance at Yuuri's face.

"Are you okay?" Victor asks. His voice sounds like the Victor Yuuri knows. He sounds safe. He sounds like home, but...

Yuuri looks down at his hands – they're clean. The presents around them are all neatly wrapped. All Yuuri can see is boxes and boxes, all standard in size. Nothing weirdly or unnaturally shaped. Nothing soft and leaking. No bloody hearts in sight.

Yuuri takes a deep breath. His hands are shaking slightly when he stands up and drags his chair right next to Victor's.

"I'm fine," he says. It's a lie that Victor immediately sees through.

Yuuri wraps himself around Victor as best as he can. He's still shivering a little when Victor drops the scissors and hugs him back.

"I dreamed of you," Yuuri mumbles into Victor's shoulder. "The young you."

"It scared you?" Victor asks carefully.

His hands run over Yuuri's back, warm, comforting, supportive. Yuuri shifts as close to him as possible.

"You gave me your heart," he tells him. "Your living, beating heart... straight out of your chest."

"Oh," Victor says, because there is nothing else to say to a confession like that.

"Please, don't ever do that for real," Yuuri begs.

The very memory makes something awful rise up his throat. It goes away as easily as if it wasn't there in the first place when Victor presses a tender kiss to the side of his head.

"I promise, no bloody hearts for Christmas," he vows softly. "Or Valentine's. Or any of your birthdays."

Yuuri clutches at him with harsh fingers.

"At all," he demands.

And Victor relents without any argument. "At all."

It takes a moment, but Yuuri finally pulls back from his hiding place in the crook of Victor's neck. Victor's eyes gaze at him with precious concern and Yuuri presses their foreheads together and simply breathes.

"But you do know that my heart is yours, don't you, my Yuuri?" Victor asks.

Yuuri gives him a small smile. "I do. But, please, keep it in here, yes?"

He touches Victor's chest and Victor laughs. Victor brings his hand up and kisses his knuckles.

"Whatever you wish, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants to bet victor would actually rip his heart out of his chest if only yuuri asked


	3. living legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor on the ice is just... something else.

Even though the outside world is already bustling with Christmas spirit, the rink remains the same. Or, almost the same. Their training slots are moved to the early mornings and afternoons to accommodate the growing demand for public skating time in the evenings. It's not exactly troubling, since most of their programs are already complete and only need a few final touches, but it is hard to remain focused when the ice is more crowded than usual and the jingle bells and carols blare from the speakers at all times.

Somehow, Victor makes it look as easy as anything else he does.

"He's so amazing," Yuuri sighs before he even registers the words leaving his mouth.

Victor's running through his short program, full of twists and spins and beautiful step sequences that make Yuuri fully aware of how Victor didn't spend the entire year simply coaching him – he spent it learning, too. Yuuri's off the ice, standing by the boards with Mila and Yurio. They're watching Victor, everyone always does when he skates, and Yuuri is as enraptured as ever. Victor is just a dream of every skater, that's all there is to it.

"Showoff," Yurio scoffs, but a glance at his face can tell that there's a growing apprehension of Victor's skill in Yurio's expression.

"He's like a peacock," Mila laughs a little when Victor lands a stunning quad flip. He's grinning wide and Yuuri can't help a smile of his own. "Look at him, preening and dancing for his beau. Ah, young love!"

Mila nudges Yuuri with her elbow and Yuuri's cheeks flush, but he doesn't say anything. He's pretty sure there's some truth in that. Victor ends his routine, panting and happy, and turns their way with a grin. He skates over while Yurio leaves to take to the ice with a grumble and Mila skitters off after him, goading about his upcoming growth spurt. Victor steps off the ice, puts his guards on and comes right up to Yuuri, who like a fool is frozen in place and looking at Victor with shiny eyes and awe written all over his face.

"What do you think?" Victor asks. "Good enough?"

Yuuri opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He tries again and the end result is much the same. Really, how does one put the brilliance that is Victor Nikiforov's skating into words? There is no adjective worthy of the artistry, technical prowess and the newfound passion of Victor's skating.

Yuuri shakes his head. That's all it takes for Victor's smile to slip off his face.

"No, no," Yuuri quickly says. "Keep that up."

He forcefully pushes the corners of Victor's mouth up with his fingers. Reluctantly, Victor gives in and smiles. Yuuri's hands stay there, though, cupping his face.

"You didn't like my program?" Victor asks again.

"Like it?" Yuuri repeats, voice going high with shock. "I love it! You're amazing! That was the most beautiful I've seen you skate, I swear. How can anyone compete with that?"

Victor's cheeks colour under Yuuri's adoring gaze. Yuuri briefly thinks it's a good look on him. He should make Victor blush more...

"You're too sweet, my Yuuri," Victor croons. His eyes go soft and warm when Yuuri meets them. Yuuri's own cheeks flush a little at that and he bites back a grin. "Did you really like it?"

"It'll be a worthy re-debut," Yuuri nods. Then adds with a little bit of longing that's been tearing at him ever since Victor agreed to return to the ice: "I can't wait to skate against you."

Victor's heart-shaped grin returns. "I'm sure you'll kick my ass."

Yuuri holds back the silly giggle, because there's no way that's going to happen. Ever. But it still makes him incredibly touched to hear how much Victor believes in him. It's sweet.

"I–"

The sound of skates halting close by makes them both look up. Mila's leaning over the board, one arm lifted above their heads. She's grinning widely when Yuuri realizes what it is she's holding there.

_Oh._

"Mistletoe!" Victor's overjoyed gasp brings out a smile onto Yuuri's face. Before he can react further, Victor beams at him. "We have to kiss now, yes? Isn't that the tradition?"

There is nothing more for Yuuri to say, so he doesn't. He pulls Victor down by the shirt, because climbing to his toes in skates is inherently more difficult, and kisses that lovely grin off of Victor's lips. Absently, he hears Mila's happy hoot, but he doesn't care much for anything else right now: Victor's arms wrap around him and melts into Yuuri with ease. It rips a small sound of appreciation from Yuuri when he slides his arms around Victor's neck.

Victor kisses him until Yuuri's knees go weak, until his breath falters in his lungs. It's good. It's _great_. Yuuri wants more.

So he takes more.

Victor gives into it like he was expecting it all along and Yuuri smiles into the kiss. Victor's own smile is slanted against Yuuri's mouth. It belongs there, Yuuri thinks, just as Victor's hand belongs on the small of Yuuri's back: warm and safe. Somewhere in the background Yuuri can hear Mila and Yurio argue about something again, but he doesn't care for now. For now, the cold nose brushing against his cheek and the soft pants that come from between Victor's lips are all that he can feel.

"How about you run through Eros for me?" Victor asks, an edge to his smile.

Yuuri licks his lips, loving how Victor's eyes follow the movement. He gives Victor one more kiss and lightly bites Victor's bottom lips as he goes.

"Watch me," he throws over his shoulder, but it's not needed.

Victor's eyes are burning when his gaze rakes down Yuuri's entire form. Yuuri shivers under the weight of it. Oh, he _can't wait_ for the Worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //grumbling  
> I need yuuri katsuki to fucking win something bc he deserves that gold gdi let the boy shine for once!!!!!


	4. fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri doesn't have any troubles accepting Victor as a charitable Ded Moroz. It's just... _the beard._

Victor looks decidedly silly with a fake white beard attached with elastic bands behind his ears. It covers his entire mouth and falls down almost to his feet, but most importantly... it moves when he talks. Yuuri takes one glance at him and has to stuff a fist in his mouth to stifle the laughter that he can't contain.

Victor looks awful.

_It's lovely._

"Do you do this often?" Yuuri asks once he manages to calm down. A smile is still firmly plastered to his face. His cheeks hurt, frankly, but he can't stop grinning.

"Every year," Victor says. He's ruffling through the closet to find the rest of the outfit he's planning on wearing. "We do this thing where I dress as Grandpa Frost and one of the girls dresses as Snegurochka and we have a little ice show for the kids from nearby schools. If there's time we sometimes even hold beginners classes for those who want to learn to skate but can't for some reason."

"That sounds fun," Yuuri offers, but it's drowned in the sound of triumph Victor makes when he finally finds what he's looking for.

He sets the clothes on their bed, piece by piece. They look like what Santa's outfits usually do, but with one exception – the elements that are usually red... are blue. The white fur trimming's much the same, and there's pants, a coat and a hat to match. Yuuri watches Victor put it all on and well, with Victor's natural hair colour on top of it all, he really looks like Ded Moroz.

"Now I only need the staff," Victor says. He sounds happy. Yuuri can't say how he feels about this.

"You don't keep it in the house?"

"Oh, no!" Victor turns from the mirror and smiles at Yuuri.

...or at least Yuuri thinks so. He can't really see Victor's mouth under that curly beard to say for sure, but Victor's eyes slant in that certain way they do when he smiles, so Yuuri ventures a guess.

"I used to, but after Mila stole it one year and smacked Georgi on the butt with it and he slipped and sprained his ankle, Yakov confiscated it. He keeps it in his office now, so no one can use it except for the special occasions like Christmas. Between you and me," Victor winks, which looks ridiculous with the hat and the beard, "I just think he wanted to be Ded Moroz himself, but his knees don't let him skate anymore."

Yuuri shakes his head.

"You're all impossible," he says, but it's a fond kind of complaint.

Victor simply smiles at him.

"So," he says. "I'll see you at the rink later?"

"You're going out in this?" Yuuri asks, surprised.

"It's comfortable and warm," Victor only shrugs. "And people stop me on the street not because I'm Victor Nikiforov, but because they want pictures with Ded Moroz. It's a nice change."

It's a very Victor thing to say. Yuuri's got a little used to this, but it still rubs him wrong every time he hears Victor talk about everything he accomplished with such disdain.

He steps up to him and wraps him in a hug instead of saying anything, though. To be perfectly honest, Yuuri would rather give Victor a kiss, but the beard is still throwing him off. Victor, however, doesn't share his concerns. He pulls the top of the beard down with a finger and kisses Yuuri without a second thought. Yuuri kisses him back, because he can't say no when it's offered, but when Victor leans away and lets the beard snap back into place, Yuuri wrinkles his nose.

"That feels so wrong for some reason," he says.

Victor laughs. "What, you don't like my beard, Yuuri? I'm hurt!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes fondly. He's smiling, too.

"Just don't go growing a real one that long."

"That long?" Victor asks, something sly in his eyes. "So you wouldn't mind a short one?"

Yuuri's cheeks flush before he can stop it. It seems to only make Victor's eyes shine brighter in delight.

"My, you should have told me before, Yuuri," Victor croons. "I would've stopped shaving at once."

Yuuri groans. "Don't."

Victor chuckles at that, but lets it go. He kisses Yuuri once more, this time with the beard on and Yuuri makes a ridiculous sound of protest that has Victor laughing again.

"If you're a good boy, I might even let you sit in my lap later," Victor teases.

He's almost in the door now and Yuuri has to pray no one is walking by, because he can't even imagine how he'd begin to explain this situation to their neighbours.

"Just go," he whine begs and, finally, Victor takes mercy on him.

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Victor opens the door. "Remember to drop by later for practice!"

"Yes, yes," Yuuri waves a hand at him. "I'll be there."

Victor leaves. The beard goes with him. There's peace for a while and Yuuri almost forgets about the horrible white hair covering half of his fiancé's face, and neck, and chest, and thighs, and– Really, he wouldn't mind forgetting completely, forever extinguishing the image from his memory, except...

Victor is on the ice when Yuuri joins him.

The beard is still on, even though he'd changed clothes.

_Oh boy_ , Yuuri thinks, _now I've done it_.

Victor spins around joyfully and the beard spins with him like some elaborate braid: over his waist, dramatic and ridiculous. Victor jumps and the beard jumps with him. Victor moves and the beard gets flipped over his shoulder like a shawl.

"You created a monster," Mila tells him, skating past.

Yuuri couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet they did that whole 'sitting in santa's lap' later on ;3c


	5. #ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a pre-surprise surprise for Victor. And if it involves a skimpy Santa outfit it's no one's but their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls guys, [listen to this cover of santa baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBVBv2i39tY) bc I swear this entire video made me even more gay than I already was tgcyhuvcjh

_"You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them?"_

Oh, Yuuri's heard these words so many times he might have as well tattooed them directly onto his brain. They really changed him, too. Before he even knew it, Yuuri began to crave that rush of joy that comes from people's shock and delight after a successful surprise. Especially if that joy was paired up with Victor's most adorable and loving smile.

However, today Yuuri's going for a different kind of surprise.

It's one of those days when Victor has to stay late for his own ice time practice with Yakov, so Yuuri returns home first... and he sets down to work. He plugs his phone up to the speakers in the living room, moves the table out of the way to make more space in the centre of the room and then lights up the Christmas tree. Once that is done, he takes a quick shower and changes: pulling Victor's bathrobe on afterwards.

And then he waits with a glass of wine that quickly becomes two, and more, until there's only enough left in the bottle to pour into Victor's glass.

A few minutes before Victor's due back home, Yuuri brings Makkachin back to their bedroom and locks the door after himself when the pooch nestles himself in the sheets, ready for a nap. Just in time, too, because the lock clunks not a moment later and the front door creaks open.

"Yuuri?" Victor calls. "Are you home? Why's it so dark?"

Instead of replying, Yuuri walks over to his phone and hits play on the music he's picked before. Soft sounds of a guitar fill the room and give Yuuri's steps an extra spring while he makes his way to Victor who's still standing in the entrance, dumbstruck.

"What's going on?" Victor asks. He sounds confused and it's cute. It's exactly what Yuuri wanted.

"A surprise," Yuuri tells him while his hands reach up to peel Victor's coat off. "A trial run before the real performance, if you will."

He doesn't hang it where it should be, the intro of the song isn't that long. He takes Victor's hands and guides him to the couch, where he pushes him down to sit. Victor follows easily. The Christmas lights on the tree are the only source of light in the room. The outside is dark, too, so it's hard to see Victor's expressions. It isn't hard to hear his reactions, though.

"So what's this surprise?" Victor asks just as Yuuri shrugs the robe off his shoulders.

The following greedy gasp is what Yuuri has been aiming for. He kicks the robe back and runs a hand through his hair, down his neck, chest and lower to the sound of a soft, sensual voice singing from the speakers.

 

_Santa, baby, slip a sable under the tree... for me  
Been an awful good girl_

 

Yuuri's feet move with practiced ease. The knee high socks are slippery, but it's not the first time Yuuri's dancing in them, so he makes do. He stops in front of Victor, runs his hands over his own body, and cocks a hip just right to make Victor's jaw drop.

The only thing he's wearing, except for the socks, is a red dress-like piece of translucent cloth with white fluffy trimmings around the edges, a belt keeping it all in place and tiny jingling bells sewed in at the bottom. In fact, it doesn't cover much. Yuuri's thighs are exposed and if he bends just right, like now, the fabric rides up to give Victor a perfect view of his ass and the flimsy red thong he has on underneath.  

The effect is immediate, but it's been there since Yuuri lost the robe so he isn't sure if Victor recovered from the shock yet, or if it's Yuuri's dancing that's keeping him like that. Victor is frozen, not a breath leaving past his parted lips. He looks both flustered and eager, and Yuuri gets bolder the more he sees Victor's cheeks flush. The little light that there is in the room, is reflected in Victor's widely open eyes that are trained on Yuuri with even more focus than when he's skating.

It makes Yuuri's skin tingle. It's nice, very, _very nice_ , so Yuuri keeps on dancing.

 

_Santa, honey, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year_

 

Victor licks his dry lips at some point and, unwittingly, Yuuri breaks his choreography and steps closer. He runs a slow, teasing hand up Victor's thigh. The muscles twitch under his touch like Victor wants to move, but he doesn't. He's leaving it all to Yuuri, which honestly means more than Yuuri can say, and Yuuri gives him an approving smile right before he climbs into Victor's lap.

 

_Santa, cutie, there's one thing I really do need... the deed  
to a platinum mine_

 

Victor's hands are hot on Yuuri's bare skin. He puts them on Yuuri's thighs first, as if he's uncertain if he is allowed to touch, but Yuuri shifts his hips and they ride up: all the way to cup his ass. The pressure feels good and Yuuri grinds down into them, letting his own hands rest on Victor's shoulders for support. This way he's taller than Victor and he uses it to make a slow, sensual body roll that has Victor breath out a curse.

"Yuuri–" Victor begins with a hoarse need, but Yuuri presses an entire hand against his face while his other one pulls on the hair on the back of Victor's head so that he looks in Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri's golden ring lands directly on Victor's lips and he keeps it there, looking down at Victor and burning.

 

_Santa, baby, forgot to mention one little thing... a ring  
I don't mean on the phone_

 

Victor's tongue sneaks out to lick at the golden band and Yuuri watches how Victor takes his entire finger into his mouth. The sight makes Yuuri's own breath come faster, but the song is still playing so he still needs to move. He brings his hips right where they both want them most and rolls down hard onto the front of Victor's pants that is begging for his the attention.

Victor doesn't hold back his groan. His fingers bite into Yuuri's butt when he brings him forward again and Yuuri follows it, and grinds down into him to the slow rhythm of the music. The song is coming to an end, for which Yuuri is actually glad. He doesn't think he can keep his composure for much longer, not with the way Victor's eyes are gleaming at him in the dark.

Yuuri takes back both his hands and runs them through Victor's hair. He brings their faces close, sharing breath on Victor's heavy panting. Small whimpers are leaving Victor's lips now that the song is winding down. Yuuri wants to kiss them so badly that he doesn't notice when the song ends at first. He's zoned in on that fact alone and licks his lips impatiently, which makes Victor moan desperately. Only when Victor's hips buckle up and it jostles Yuuri almost off Victor's lap does he realize that the show is past over.

"So..." Yuuri's voice is just as hoarse as Victor's groans sound. "Do you like your surprise?"

Victor makes a conflicted sound. "Don't know. Can't think. God, Yuuri, please tell me I can kiss you now or I'll go insane."

Yuuri doesn't tell him anything. He kisses him instead and a second later is flipped onto his back with Victor pressing him into the couch and kissing him senseless.

Yuuri counts that as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c ;3c


	6. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jingling bells are the new sound of love.

"Do we need anything else?" Yuuri asks, dumping three six-packs of protein bars into their cart.

It's almost full to the brim and they probably shouldn't be buying that much, but the scare of the holiday break is getting to them as well, so they're stoking up on things they probably won't run out of anytime soon. Like protein bars. The sales and discounts on every aisle in the big supermarket Victor drove them to don't help to calm their stress shopping either. Just when Yuuri thinks they have everything, something new catches their eye and they end up piling even more stuff into their already overloaded cart.

"We still need Makka's dry food," Victor reminds him, pushing the cart into the next aisle. "We're running low and it's cheaper to get it here."

They walk to the pets' corner of the supermarket and drive past the cat accessories, bird feed, and rodent bedding, and stop by the large, ten kilo bags of dog food. Yuuri leaves Victor there to pick one and strolls over to the accessories wall, just because he's curious.

It's Christmas, so of course it's full of Christmas themed accessories like everything else in the world right now. There's tiny Santa hats and cloaks for the smaller breeds (so they won't get cold, Yuuri melts a little), the chewing toys that look like Christmas trees and others like funnily shaped gingerbread cookies. It's mostly silly things, and Yuuri doesn't spare them more than once glance, but then his eye catches on–

He gasps when he imagines Makka wearing these. It's already done at that point. He's bought.

He takes one off the rack without thinking twice and returns to where Victor is loading up the dry food onto the cart.

"Victor," Yuuri call. "Look!"

Yuuri watches eagerly for Victor's reaction. He sees the very moment Victor's eyes take in the reindeer antlers headband that Yuuri is holding, because Victor's entire face lights up with a smile. He gasps, just like Yuuri did before.

"For Makka?" he asks. Yuuri can only nod happily a few times. "They're perfect! Oh, he's going to look so cute in them!"

Yuuri can't agree more. He keeps holding the headband in hand while they go through checkout and only offers it to the cashier at the last moment, so the soft antlers don't get accidentally bent by the other products. He puts them on top of everything else when they get to the car, but the thought of _adorable Makkachin_ in _adorable antlers_ doesn't leave him for a moment.

They're barely done unpacking before Yuuri can't wait a second more and tears open the package. He calls for Makkachin and, like a good boy he is, Makka trots over to him. Yuuri takes a long break to simply coo at him and scratch his adorable little cheeks.

"Are you putting it on?" Victor asks when he emerges from the kitchen after shelving the last of the groceries. "Let me turn on my camera first."

Yuuri waits, showing Makka the headband so he can sniff at it and get familiar with the new object. When Victor gives him the okay, Yuuri slides it onto Makkachin's head. The effect is immediate.

"Oh no, he's _adorable_..."

Victor makes a sound like he's dying. Yuuri wants to echo it, really.

Makka's head turns from him to Victor and the tiny bells that are sewn into the antlers jingle lightly. Yuuri covers his mouth with his hands to give them something to do, because otherwise he knows he's going to jump Makka – he looks far too cute.

"Makka!" Victor calls and Makka's head tilts to the sound of the bells. "Makka, Makka, Makkachin~! Who's a good boy? Who's a pretty boy? Are you a reindeer today, Makka?"

Victor's phone is covering some of his face, but Yuuri can see his wide, happy smile. He can also see how it widens when Makka comes up to him, jingling and wagging his tail.

"You're such a cute reindeer, Makkachin," Victor praises. "The cutest. The fluffiest."

"The best," Yuuri offers and Victor's eyes lift up to smile at him, too.

"The best," he agrees.

Makka keeps the headband on for approximately another minute before he decides that he's done and paws at it until it falls off. Victor laughs at him. Makkachin lifts his head up again and boofs at him happily, and Yuuri feels so overwhelmed with how much he loves them both that for a second he can't really breathe.

"Yes, yes, let's get you a treat for being so patient with your silly daddies," Victor tells Makka, who boofs once again and skips to the kitchen where his treats are placed in one of the cupboards.

Victor chuckles and follows, so Yuuri picks the headband himself, smiling. When Victor takes it out of his hands and puts it on Yuuri's head – he's still smiling.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asks Victor, trying to hold back laughter.

Makkachin puts his paws on Yuuri's knees and climbs up to see what Yuuri's doing with _his_ antlers on his head. Yuuri chuckles and runs his hands through Makka's fur. He doesn't hear the shutter going off, but he can see Victor with his phone out from the corner of his eye. He tilts his head towards him, but at that point Victor isn't even trying to be sneaky.

"We should've gotten a pair," Victor says.

Yuuri laughs this time. He can't help it.

"So who's cuter?" he asks, knowing how unfair the question is. "Me or Makka?"

Victor's face morphs into one of pretended fear and betrayal, even if his eyes are still shining brightly.

"I can't win this one," he finally admits, defeated. "Whatever I say, someone will sulk."

Yuuri hums.

"Not necessarily," he says. He takes off the headband and puts it on Victor. "There. Now we all know who is the cutest here." He gives Victor a small kiss and then turns to Makka. "Right, Makkachin?"

Makka jumps on Victor before Yuuri is even done talking. The answer is very obvious. Yuuri laughs when Victor is smothered by slobbering dog kisses.

"Yuuri," Victor whines, but it's a sound full of adoration and love that Yuuri loves.

"What is it?" Yuuri asks, taking over Victor's phone.

He snaps a picture when Victor emerges from behind the affectionate poodle. His hair is a bit messy and the headband is crooked, but... he looks undeniably adorable.

"I love you," Yuuri blurts out, because it's true and he's really feeling it now.

He snaps another picture to capture the beautiful blush that takes up a high seat on Victor's cheeks and before it's gone, he leans over once again to kiss Victor softly.

"I love you, too," Victor tells him when they part.

The bells jingle lightly above their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want victor to get 1000000000000000000000000000000000 smooches on his bday @santa that's the only thing I want for christmas pls and thank


	7. life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets the best present... or six of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it drabble sized but... once u start writing about emotional, loving victor nikiforov it's impossible to stop I swear to god  
> anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET VITYA!!! ❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎

When Victor wakes up to Yuuri sneaking out of their bed early on the morning of his birthday, he pretends to still be asleep and gleefully listens as Yuuri hushes Makkachin's soft boofs on his way out of the room. Victor still pretends to be asleep while Yuuri does something out of his sight. It's probably a surprise, Victor thinks, a grin twitching on his lips before he can hold it back. He tries really hard to school his face back into impassiveness of sleep, but it's no use: he's too excited.

Whatever it is that Yuuri has planned, it takes far longer than Victor anticipates and by the time Yuuri gets back Victor is almost, true to his pretence, falling back asleep. He doesn't react when Yuuri slides back under the covers, or when Yuuri presses their bodies close, but he can't quite help it when his lips quirk up as Yuuri begins to shower his cheeks, chin, jaw and neck with tiny, sweet kisses.

"I know you're awake," Yuuri murmurs into his ear. "You're far too still."

Not even guilty at all, Victor opens his eyes to see his lovely fiancé smiling at him. He smiles back.

"Well then, we can't have that now, can we?"

He wraps his arms tightly around Yuuri and pulls him in so close that he's almost half lying on him now. Yuuri doesn't complain in the least. Even if he wants to, he can't because Victor's lips are on his in a second, stealing any words that might linger on his tongue. Before Victor can fully roll onto Yuuri and press him into the matters to wreck utter havoc on Yuuri's beautiful body with his eager mouth, Yuuri tips him back. He lifts himself up over Victor, one knee inching high between Victor's legs and arms on both sides of Victor's head and _oh_ , Victor loves that, too.

"Are you awake enough yet?" Yuuri mouths against the scrape of morning stubble across Victor's jaw. "Or should I give you your present later?"

"Aren't you my present?" Victor pouts.

Yuuri laughs a little and lifts his head to smile down at Victor directly.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but..." He blushes endearingly. "You're the birthday boy. We'll do whatever you want today."

"I like the sound of that," Victor smiles, reaching up to bring Yuuri's face close enough so he could kiss his lovely lips. "But I'm really too curious about what you have in store for me, so how about we keep the best present for last?"

Victor boops Yuuri's nose with a finger and winks. Yuuri huffs an adorable laugh against his mouth when he dips his head to kiss Victor once more. He moves off of Victor afterwards. For a brief second Victor regrets his decision. He already misses Yuuri's warmth caging his body in the soft sheets of their bed.

Yuuri doesn't go far, though. He sits at the edge of the bed and reaches for the nightstand. It's only then that Victor notices the tray full of food that he didn't even hear Yuuri carrying in. Warmth blooms in his heart as he sits up.

"First thing on the schedule: breakfast in bed," Yuuri announces, placing the tray between them.

Victor smiles when he takes the cup of warm tea that Yuuri's offering. He wraps his fingers around the mug, sipping the black tea sweetened with raspberry jam – _just the way he likes it_ , and it's so sweet that Yuuri remembered – while Yuuri butters a toast and puts a generous coat of peach jam on top. What Yuuri does next gives Victor a whiplash, almost. He rips away a bite-sized piece of toast and moves his hand towards Victor's mouth, which suddenly feels both too dry and salivating at once. Victor swallows.

"Say ah," Yuuri says. A beautiful, soft blush on his cheeks brings out the red in the brown of Yuuri's eyes. Victor's starstruck. "Number two on the list is hand feeding you everything, because I want to spoil you like no one ever did before."

Victor's mouth drops open off its own accord. Yuuri smiles and places the offered food against Victor's lips. Still afraid of much everything but breathing, Victor takes it onto his tongue and chews slowly. He doesn't even feel the taste, he's too busy being lightheaded from looking at his gorgeous, _incredible_ fiancé who once again makes him fall in love all over again like it's the only thing he was born to do.

Victor swallows, finally, and takes the next piece off Yuuri's fingers. He licks his lips and slumps back against the pillows. A warmth that has nothing to do with the tea grows in his chest with every new bite Yuuri feeds him.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to eat on my own now," Victor confesses after a moment.

Yuuri snickers lightly, biting off a piece of toast himself. "I really don't see a problem here."

Victor opens his mouth before Yuuri's done ripping the next piece off. He feels like a bird being fed by its mama, but... it also feels incredibly nice. He could fall asleep like this, he thinks. It's much different from how he'd imagined the morning of his birthday to start. He thought Yuuri would wake him up with sex – it was what all his previous steady partners did. Victor never complained about that kind of treatment, because it was good, and he might have expected Yuuri to do that as well. But this? He accepts another piece of toast and a piece of canned peach in sweet, sticky syrup. This is _infinitely_ better.

Trust it to Yuuri to give Victor something he didn't even know himself that he wanted.

"Last one," Yuuri tells him after another few minutes of simply eating and sharing warm looks over the food tray. "And then it's part three of your present."

"How many are there?" Victor asks, curious enough that he almost forgets to chew the toast before he swallows.

He drinks half of his tea in a few gulps to wash everything down and sits up eagerly. Yuuri's putting the tray back on the nightstand. When he's back facing Victor, there's a little envelope-shaped something in his hands. The wrapper is blue, spotted with snowflakes, and Victor lifts an eyebrow at that. Yuuri blushes.

"I swear they stopped carrying all normal wrappers. Everything is Christmas themed now," Yuuri complains. "This was the only one I found that wasn't really ugly."

Victor shakes his head with a smile. "It's the contents that matter, right?"

Yuuri nods. He twirls the present in his hands.

"You asked how many presents there would be," he says carefully. "I think around five or six? But this one is probably the most important."

Yuuri looks up from his hands and bites nervously on his lip. Victor wants to wrap him in a hug and tell him that no matter what it is he'll love it anyway because _it's from Yuuri_ , but before he can do that Yuuri is forging on.

"If there's something you don't like about it, we can still change everything," Yuuri tells him. "Nothing is set in stone yet, so just let me know if you think we should do things differently. No pressure, okay?"

Yuuri swallows nervously and then offers Victor the present with both hands and a small bow. Victor accepts it, with both hands as well. He briefly remembers that it's important.

"Can I open it now?" he asks. That's important in Yuuri's culture, too, he knows.

His efforts are rewarded with a small smile and a nervous nod of Yuuri's head. Surprisingly, Victor finds that he's a little bit nervous himself. Whatever is under the wrapper must be important to Yuuri if he's so concerned about it. Victor peels off the wrapper, careful not to rip it apart in one go.

As he expected, it's an envelope: violet in colour, with a golden crest seal that Victor breaks without hesitation. There's a single card inside, or so he thinks when he first touches it. His eyes take in the violet and navy blue ribbons tied together in the centre of the cover.

And then he sees what's written above the knot.

"This is...?" Victor whispers, aware of how his voice is breaking.

He can't look away from the words _Wedding Invitation_ that crown the top of the card. He's already suspecting what it is, what it means, but his brain, mouth and eyes seem to be working against each other.

"Open it," Yuuri tells him.

Victor is too busy with his blank-minded freakout to notice how Yuuri wrangles his hands in his lap. His own are positively trembling when he opens the card and reads:

"Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki joyfully invite you to share in their happiness as they unite in–"

Victor's voice disappears somewhere in his tight, tight, _too tight_ throat, but his eyes dutifully follow the rest of the text.

Marriage.

A date set for after the Worlds. A place picked, Japan, so Yuuri's parents could attend. Everything set up, down to an hour.

Swallowing thickly, Victor looks up at Yuuri.

"Did you... do this?" he asks shakily.

His heart is beating so wildly he can't even hear his voice. His eyes are hot, too, and his vision is getting blurry. Victor blinks. _Ah_ , those are tears, he thinks. Absently, he lifts a hand up to wipe at the warm liquid rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri says quietly. "I didn't mean to leave you out of the planning. We can just forget about it and do all of it together again, alright?"

Yuuri shifts closer to him, vibrating with nervous energy. He doesn't touch Victor, not like that time in Barcelona, but Victor wants him to. He wants him to ask.

"Are you crying?" Yuuri whispers, hesitation on his breath.

"Yes," Victor gives, bowing his head low. He honestly feels like sniffling, but he holds it back and gulps air through his mouth.

"Are you upset?" Yuuri asks again, just as hesitant.

All Victor can do is shake his head. The invitation in his hand is trembling, but so is the rest of him.

"Can I touch you?" Yuuri tries once more.

Victor wraps himself around Yuuri before Yuuri can even move. Yuuri feels warm, safe... he feels like happy ever after. He's lovely. He's beautiful and generous and kind. And now he's handed Victor an invitation to their own wedding, looking nervous and scared, as if Victor could say anything else but _I'll book the tickets right now_.

"I love you," Victor says instead. "I love you, I love you, _I love you_."

Yuuri's arms tighten around Victor.

"I love you, too," he returns easily.

The slight quiver in Yuuri;s body is now dying down and Victor rubs his no longer shaking palms over Yuuri's back soothingly. It suddenly seems silly that they're both in such a state because of their own wedding invitations.

"Does that mean you liked your present?" Yuuri asks. "Because, as I said before, we can still change–"

"No," Victor stops him. "We're not changing anything. It's perfect. _You're_ perfect."

Yuuri makes a small sound of embarrassment. It makes Victor laugh. He's still crying, he thinks, but he's feeling so full at the moment that he doesn't know if it's true. Yuuri's face is slightly blurry when Victor lifts his head from where he's been hiding in Yuuri's shoulder. Definitely still crying, Victor decides, but he really doesn't care. Yuuri's cheeks are flushed, but his hands diligently reach up to wipe away Victor's tears.

He's so sweet, Victor thinks. I'm marrying this sweet, lovely man, he thinks, too.

"It's finally happening, is it?" he breathes in awe.

"We can wait, if you aren't ready?" Yuuri offers, gentle as always.

He's smiling lightly. Victor loves that smile. He doesn't necessarily love what Yuuri's pretty mouth is saying, but he loves that smile.

"We're not waiting a second longer than we have to," he decides. "I can't stand not being married to you."

Yuuri's smile widens at that. Victor loves it even more now. He wants to spend the rest of his life putting it on Yuuri's beautiful face.

"What about that promise of the wedding only after I win gold?" Yuuri bites his lip. "I'll still do my best, but..."

"I don't care about any of that! I never did," Victor rushes to say. And then he pauses. "Wait, that came out wrong. I _do_ care about you winning gold, because you deserve it and I want to see you get all of that, and more. But I want to marry you, more than I want to add another medal to that dusty case in the living room. You're more important to me than any gold."

Yuuri breathes out what seems to be all of his anxiety. He looks softer now, more at ease. He takes both of Victor's hands in his and places a kiss to each.

"Thank you," he whispers over Victor's knuckles. "I'll still be working for that medal, and all the others I owe you, but... I needed to hear you say that. Thank you."

"Then I'll keep saying it till death does us part," Victor vows, kissing Yuuri's hands back.

A small smile worms its way over to Yuuri's lips.

"Till death does us part," he agrees.

Victor leans over to kiss him and Yuuri kisses him back: tender, reassuring, loving.

"Happy birthday, Victor," Yuuri tells him as if it's an afterthought.

It is, Victor realizes, for both of them. Frankly, he can't even say what day or month it is. _It doesn't matter._ And yet... it's the best birthday Victor's ever had. The best day he's ever had, probably, too. And it's only just starting.

He grins.

"So, six presents, you said?" he asks. "If they're as good as this one, I can hardly wait."

Yuuri's blush might not be counted as one among the six, but to Victor it's just another wonderful present added to the ever-growing pile that Yuuri's gifting to him every day that they spend together.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //gross sobbing  
> this would be all from me for [vityaweek2017](https://vityaweek.tumblr.com/) but if you enjoyed these fics pls make sure to check my other ones~  
> and spread the love! ❤︎


End file.
